Manzanas
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: -Escucha hermanito…Las chicas son como las manzanas.- Dijo Itachi como si fuera un consejo de antaño. -¿Redondas y gordas?- Respondió Sasuke.


****Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación me pertenecen. Son del grandioso mundo de Naruto, perteneciente a Kishimoto. This is just for fun ~

**·**

**·**

**·**

Estaba harto, cansado y fastidiado. Definitivamente, no entendía a las mujeres, y no quería entenderlas jamás.

Su orgullo le rogaba por paz y tranquilidad.

Su corazón le rogaba por insistencia y perseverancia.

Al diablo con los dos, se sentaría y observaría, como siempre lo hacía. Y eso hizo.

-¿Otra vez de mal humor pequeño tonto?-

No iba a responder, si lo hacía, seguramente Itachi lo tomaría como una respuesta afirmativa, lo que técnicamente era cierto, pero no quería que él le molestara.

El mayor de los Uchiha's al no recibir respuesta sonrió para sus adentros, su pequeño hermano seguía siendo un tonto y torpe chico.

-Escucha hermanito…- Ante el apelativo, sintió la fría mirada del menor ampliando su sonrisa. –Las chicas son como las manzanas.-

Sasuke enarco una ceja incrédulo, ¿Qué demonios tenían que ver las manzanas? Peor aún, ¿Por qué Itachi sabía que tenía que ver con una chica?

-¿Redondas y gordas?- Respondió con otra pregunta, irónico.

Ante el comentario de su imprudente hermano sonrió para sus adentros y continuo con la charla que debería tener Sasuke con su padre, no con él.

-No pequeño tonto.- Respondió con burla. –Observa ese manzano.- Señalo el Uchiha mayor. -¿Sabes cuales son las mejores manzanas?- Ante el silencio de Sasuke, el mayor prosiguió. –Las que están en la copa del árbol. Lo mismo pasa con las chicas.-

Sasuke en ese momento quería darse contra la pared más cercana. Definitivamente, quedarse a escuchar a su hermano, fue la peor idea de ese día.

Se levanto con fastidio bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, quien no borraba su sonrisa victoriosa de su rostro.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- Dijo el mayor sin levantar el tono de su voz, una vez su hermano desapareció por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

Chasqueo su lengua molesto, ¿algún día tendría un día normal?

-Teme, este es tu día normal, llegar, ser acosado, y ser acosado...¡Ah! y ser acosado.- Agrego burlón el recién llegado, quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto él con fastidio. Naruto era la segunda persona a quien no quería ver en un largo rato, algo imposible de conseguir, el Uzumaki era peor que una lapa.

-Oh vamos teme, ¿sigues molesto conmigo?- El silencio que se formo entre los dos, lo dijo todo. –Ok ya, lo siento, fue mi error, lo admito, ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que me perdones?- Algunos estudiantes miraron extrañados al par, el Uchiha no dijo nada y se levanto de su asiento, caminando a la salida del aula, no quería ser molestado.

-Oh, lo-lo siento Uchiha-san.- Instintos, sus instintos gritaban que la tomara y se la llevara en ese momento, mas su razonamiento se lo impedía.

Miro con frialdad a quien no quería ver, a quien le tenía como…quien le tenía como a Naruto, un idiota enamorado de una chica que _nunca_ le correspondería.

Gruño con fastidio y esquivo a la chica con quien había tropezado al salir, no la miro y no dijo nada, si lo intentaba, cometería alguna tontería, de eso estaba tan seguro como que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiro con fastidio observando el cielo. ¿En que se había equivocado?

A veces comparaba su situación con la relación de sus padres. Su madre, una mujer dulce y amable, quien siempre desprendía confianza a quien estuviera cerca de ella. Su padre, un hombre serio y frio, tan cruel como el mismísimo Hitler.

Realmente no entendía que vio su madre en su padre, pero entendía a la perfección a su padre.

Suspiro resignado, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro, y tranquilizo su expresión al abrir sus ojos.

Su dolor de cabeza, había comenzado hace una semana atrás…

_-Wow, no me imaginaba que Naruto-senpai estuviera interesado en la chica Hyuuga.-_

_-No me imagino la cara que pondrá Neji Hyuuga al enterarse.-_

_¿De qué demonios hablaban esas chicas molestas?_

_Pero como si Dios lo amara ese día, su respuesta apareció ante sus ojos. _

_Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, juntos._

Y por más que Naruto intento explicar, sabrá-los-Dioses-qué, él no quiso escuchar.

Él intento ser discreto.

Solamente Naruto lo sabía.

Itachi lo sospechaba.

El mundo lo desconocía.

De alguna u otra forma, se había enamorado de la pequeña y temerosa chica Hyuuga, aun que solamente, hasta que la vio junto al dobe que tenía como amigo, se había atrevido a admitirlo.

Por más que buscaba una respuesta sensata y que le convenciera, esa respuesta no existía.

Tal vez Itachi tenía razón.

Por más que todas esas chicas le persiguieran y juraran amor eterno, todas en algún momento, habían tenido citas o salido con algún chico, en un intento de llamar su atención.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en mi clase.-

-Y usted dando la clase, Kakashi-sensei.- Respondió mordaz el pelinegro, al observar a su sensei, tal vez el único que le agradaba, -aun que jamás lo admitiría en lo que le quedara de vida.-

-Salí a buscar a mi alumno favorito.- No le veía el rostro, pero sabía que el peliplateado sonreía. -¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Problemas con Hina-chan?-

Error de cálculo, si Kakashi lo sabía, Itachi debió de saberlo mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de sus…sentimientos.

-Tsk.- Bramo molesto.

El mayor observo el perfil de su estudiante, lo conocía perfectamente, y se daba una idea del remolino de emociones dentro de él.

Saco su libro favorito para ojearlo mientras intentaba persuadir al Uchiha, y es que desde hace unos días, tenía un terrible humor, que nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

-Escucha Sasuke-kun, no es culpa de Hina-chan lo que está pasando.- Ante la sola mención de la heredera Hyuuga, Sasuke se mostro relativamente, aun mas molesto. –Ella está enamorada de Naruto.-

Marcador: Kakashi 1 – Sasuke 0

-No es su culpa que seas tan relativamente orgulloso como para expresarte.- Kakashi seguía sin observar al azabache, pero juraría que estaba por saltarle encima y matarle si pudiera y no fuera un crimen penal.

Marcador: Kakashi 2 – Sasuke 0

-Pero ahora Hina-chan esta herida por culpa de Naruto-kun, deberías…-

-Ya basta.- Frio y cortante, no quería escuchar nada más. –Mis asuntos, mis problemas, los resolveré a **mi** manera.-

Y tal vez, ese fue él día en que Uchiha Sasuke, estuvo del peor humor y nadie, quería ser su víctima.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Se dirigía a su hogar solo, sin compañía, y así seguiría siendo, no esperaría por nadie, mucho menos una molesta y fastidiosa Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito nuevamente la chica llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

No se detuvo, solo acelero su paso, y en el paso peatonal, pudo perder, a esa chica fastidiosa, y sin saber cómo, sus pasos le llevaron al lugar donde Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba.

-_Genial.- _Pensó con sarcasmo. Marcharse fue su primera opción, mas no lo hizo, solo fue y se sentó en la banca tras ella, quien aun no se percataba de su presencia.

-Chica boba.-

Tal vez, ese había sido el peor día de su vida.

La escuela entera lo sabía, todos lo sabían, ella había estado enamorada del rubio ojos azules de nombre Naruto, desde que tenía memoria.

Hace una semana, él acepto a salir con ella, mas nunca pensó que el Uzumaki, lo hacía al ver a la Haruno caminar con sus amigas cerca de donde estaban.

Naruto no había llegado al lugar acordado, sus sueños y esperanzas se habían derrumbado.

Toda la escuela se entero, no entendía como, pero ya no importaba.

Más que nunca, fue la burla de todos, en especial de Sakura.

El rubio se disculpo con ella una y otra vez, y ella le perdono. Lo entendía.

Querer sin ser correspondido.

Siempre lo supo, Naruto Uzumaki, solo tiene ojos para Sakura Haruno.

Pero ella no entendía ese amor.

Naruto lo hacía todo por ella, pero la Haruno solamente miraba al Uchiha.

¿Qué clase de Dios jugaba con ellos?

Al sonar la campana que indicaba que eran libres por ese día, salió corriendo algo extraño en ella, pero ya no quería ser molestada, no quería sentir las miradas y escuchar las habladurías contra ella.

Tenía suficiente por ese día.

-Chica boba.- Parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. La voz de Uchiha Sasuke le había sacado de sus recuerdos de los últimos días. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Giro en toda dirección, para darse cuenta que estaba sentado en la banca detrás de donde ella estaba sentada.

-¿Uchi-Uchiha-san?- Pregunto incrédula, ¿será que él también se burlaría de ella? Nego suavemente con su cabeza.

El Uchiha podría ser un genio malhumorado, engreído y prepotente además de orgulloso, pero jamás le había visto actuar como los demás, dejándose guiar por las habladurías de la sociedad o de los chismes a su alrededor.

-Escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez.- Hinata se levanto al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al Uchiha hablar tanto. Ellos no eran relativamente cercanos, y solamente se saludaban por formalidad.

_Cuando tengas miedo de olvidarlo.  
-Te daré mi mano.-_

_Cuando tengas ganas de besarlo.  
-Te daré mis labios.-_

_Si tú piensas que ya no hay salida..  
-Te daré mi vida.-_

_Te doy lo que quieras, nena, solamente di que si…_

Un silencio se formo. La joven Hyuuga solo observaba la cabellera negra del Uchiha que era acariciada suavemente por aquel suave viento.

Sasuke, solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esas frases terriblemente cursis por poco escapan de sus labios.

¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Sasuke, sin que decir. Patético.

-Al llorar, al reír…- No sabía que decía exactamente, pero sabía que Hinata le escuchaba atentamente. –Estaré junto a ti.-

-¿Q-que?- Hinata se llevo la mano a la altura de su corazón, donde presiono un poco, en espera de que eso, tranquilizara los rápidos latidos de su corazón, y el sonrojo en su rostro, desapareciera.

El azabache se levanto de su lugar, y observo a la peliazul.

Temerosa y avergonzada, sus ojos opalinos, temblaron ante su oscura mirada.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

¿Su interpretación de las palabras del Uchiha era correcta?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

No entendía nada, y Sasuke lo noto.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su rostro, giro levemente su rostro, y volvió su mirada a la aun, sorprendida ojiluna.

-Me jugare la vida, Hyuuga.- Hinata pareció salir de su transe, al pegar un pequeño brinco, sorprendida. –Yo te voy a conquistar.- Los colores en el rostro de la peliazul cambiaron drásticamente de un tenue rosa, a un rojo manzana por todo su rostro, ensanchando la sonrisa del Uchiha.

Definitivamente, escoger a Hinata entre toda la población femenina, había sido su mejor idea.

Siempre supo que era lo que le gustaba de ella, de ella le gustaba, esos gestos que no mostraba abiertamente.

Las palabras de Itachi tenían sentido ahora.

Las mejores chicas eran inalcanzables.

Y aun que no era su estilo, realmente conquistaría a la Hyuuga.

Agradecía, internamente, al idiota de su amigo Uzumaki, quien fue tan patán como para usar a la inocente chica para intentar darle celos a Sakura.

Agradecía, que la chica fuera normal, y le rechazara en ese momento y saliera corriendo.

Sabía que Hinata era la correcta, la indicada para él, y aun si no lo fuera, haría lo que fuera necesario para que así fuera.

Al diablo su orgullo, eso podría recuperarlo dentro de un tiempo, una chica como Hinata, ni aun que volviera a nacer tres veces.

Decidido, como todo Uchiha, camino de regreso a su hogar. Su día no había sido tan malo, Hinata siempre le arreglaba el día sin saberlo.

Y esa noche, hasta la misma Mikoto, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¿Atrapaste la manzana pequeño hermano?- Pregunto burlón Itachi durante la cena.

-Mas que atraparla…- Sonrió ladino. – Estoy por devorarla.-

Definitivamente…Hinata Hyuuga seria atrapada por él, y solamente él.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y** que me voy una semana entera a Utah y muero de aburrimiento de ver vacas everywhere Dx mi iPod jamás habia sido tan cercano a mi. SM Me trolleo y saco el trailer de SPY y...y...;_; los demandare. (?) Btw, mi momentos de aburrimientos me llevaron a esto. Como siempre, creo que me quedo un poco raro. xDU pero anyways, espero a ustedes si les guste. ~

Relativamente, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. xDDD Oh! Acabo de recordar que debo ver el precio del CD xDD

P.S. Cualquier falta gramatica - ortografica, Sorry ;-; no soy buena en ello xDD ya saben, I'm from USA :3

Thanks for Leer ~ Saranghae ;3


End file.
